1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a transducer support, and an ultrasound probe and ultrasound imaging apparatus using the transducer support.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus refers to an apparatus for obtaining exterior or interior images of an object using visible rays, infrared rays, ultrasound, radioactive rays, or Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) or the like. The imaging apparatus may correct the image by adjusting contrast, brightness, or sharpness of a part or the entire of the image as necessary. The imaging apparatus may be e.g., a camera, an ultrasound imaging apparatus, a radiation imaging apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, or the like. The ultrasound imaging apparatus refers to an apparatus for obtaining ultrasound images of an interior part of an object using ultrasound. The ultrasound imaging apparatus may obtain the ultrasound image by receiving ultrasound transmitted from the inside of the object. The ultrasound imaging apparatus may also irradiate ultrasound to the inside of the object and then receive ultrasound reflected from the inside of the object.